


Excuses

by SilverLynxx



Series: Thorki Drabbles [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor - Fandom
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:26:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLynxx/pseuds/SilverLynxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki would have smirked at the thought; of the oblivious Avengers milling about their home while completely ignorant to the Trickster in their midst. But such an action was impossible with Loki's mouth set diligently to another task.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excuses

The groan was husky and quiet, and Loki looked up with mischief sparking in green eyes. He is still mildly impressed by Thor’s show of restraint; his passionate snarls transformed into murmured praise and hushed moans. But they had had much practice. After all, Loki’s efforts to get into the Avenger’s tower undetected would have all been for naught if they were given away by Thor’s impassioned noise.

Loki would have smirked at the thought; of the oblivious Avengers milling about their home while completely ignorant to the Trickster in their midst. But such an action was impossible with Loki’s mouth set diligently to another task.

“ _Loki,_ ” His name is hissed this time and the fingers tangled in his hair tighten their grip, directing his focus back from where it had wandered.

Loki slid his hands up his brother’s bare muscled thighs and eased them further apart, letting his lips widen further so he could accommodate the thick base of Thor’s cock. His nose nuzzled into course blond curls as the hot, heady erection pressed against his tongue and filled his mouth completely.

Thor’s groan rumbled in his chest as he leant back against the headboard and loosened his grip on Loki’s hair, massaging his scalp encouragingly as he pinned his nude brother with piercing blue eyes. Thor loved to watch him almost as much as Loki loved to wrap his lips around the long, thick shaft that never failed to make him salivate. 

The younger prince locked eyes with Thor and slowly raised his head, lips sliding effortlessly over slick, hot flesh as he released his brother with a lewd noise and proceeded to lick and kiss around the weeping crown. He engulfed the head again, sucking and tracing the slit with his pointed, talented tongue and was rewarded with a hiss and jolt of hips.

Loki didn’t bother pinning Thor down and instead merely groaned his own pleasure as he bobbed his head, nimble fingers exploring defined hips and a heavy sac that warmed his hand. He felt Thor rock into his mouth and Loki swallowed convulsively, earning a grunt and murmured praise as Thor held his brother’s head in place. 

Thor’s stare was heavy and intent, and Loki knew his talent to take Thor whole aroused the God of Thunder to no end, especially when the most talented of wenches struggled with Thor’s girth. The amateurs. 

“So good, Loki,” Thor crooned softly, watching as Loki’s eyes flittered up to him and then to the side -as if something fleeting had caught his eye- but the blond God was too enraptured with the sight of his cock disappearing once again into Loki’s moist mouth to give too much notice. Loki then hummed around him and Thor growled softly at the pleasure that ripped through his groin, spurring pure heat in its wake.

Loki’s eyes glittered with a delicious naughtiness and was soon making all sorts of obscene noises around his cock, licking and sucking it with new fervour as Thor thrust more roughly into Loki’s willing mouth. 

With a satisfied groan Thor spilled after a few more thrusts onto Loki’s waiting tongue, holding the trickster in place until Loki had swallowed it all. 

Still locking half-lidded eyes with Thor, Loki let Thor’s limp shaft slip wetly from his lips. No sooner had he done so than Thor was pulling him into a rough kiss, Loki settling himself across Thor’s lap as the blond’s tongue cleaned away the last remnants of his own release as he plundered Loki’s mouth.

So thoroughly was he ravishing Loki that he did not detect the slight tilt of Loki’s head toward the door, or the distracting noise of someone clearing their throat…until they were forced to do it a second - and then third - time. 

Thor tore his mouth away from Loki’s in surprise, turning to stare dumbly at the assembled Avengers who stood in full costume at his door, the corridor flashing red behind them. Clearly he had missed the alarm. He cursed Loki and his mouth. 

“Ah...friends…” Thor drew a blank on how to address the potentially volatile situation and only just heard the muffled snicker. 

“At least we know this time it isn’t Loki,” Clint smirked, earning a wide, shit-eating grin from Tony who then nudged Steve. The mortified super soldier remained staring resolutely at the floor; face a worryingly bright shade of red. 

Thor was forced to place a possessive hand on Loki’s hip when he noticed Natasha’s slightly too thorough once-over. 

Thor cleared his throat, though no words were forth coming, clearly thrown for a loop at having his colleagues crowding his doorway while his naked, villainous brother straddled his lap. They’d seen Loki suck his cock for Ymir’s sake, what was he to say after that? 

Then a thought struck. Thor turned accusing eyes to Loki, who had remained suspiciously silent throughout the encounter.

“Loki, why did you say nothing?” Thor demanded, scowling as Loki blinked slowly in a facade of innocence. The twitch at the corner of his mouth gave away his amusement.

“But my dearest Thor,” Loki crooned, head tilting to the side as he frowned in a manner artfully bemused. “My mouth was full...”

They found out then, much to Loki’s delight, that explicit implication was an effective way of flooring a super soldier.

__  
**P.S.** _Yes. I wrote this solely around the line; 'My mouth was full' ^-^;_  
  



End file.
